


Take a Break

by genewilderkinnie



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Life, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genewilderkinnie/pseuds/genewilderkinnie
Summary: Josh comes home to see Sam playing with their daughter.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The West Wing. If I did, these two would be married.

Josh Lyman closed the door to his and Sam's home. He placed his keys down, and hung his coat up. He walked upstairs and saw his husband on their bed with their month old daughter, Abbey, named after Abbey Bartlet. He smiled at the sight, leaning into the doorway. Sam looked up, saw him and said, "Josh, come see our daughter. She missed you, and I did too." He smiles, and walks over to Sam and kissed him. Josh picked her up and said, "Hey princess. You haven't been giving Mama issues, have you?" Sam chuckles, "she slept almost all day and she wasn't giving me any issues. She's like you, Josh." 

Josh looks confused, and Sam continues, "she'll sleep for as long as she wants, and she'll get cranky if I wake her up. Sound familiar?" Josh turns a bit red and he laughs. Sam put Abbey in her crib, and walked towards Josh, putting his arms on the taller man's shoulders, and Josh puts his hands on Sam's waist and kissed his neck softly. Sam said, "' you do know that's how I ended up pregnant with Abbey? You doing this?" Josh said, "hey, as long as you're with me, and I'm with you, baby, everything's possible." He smiles, and then feels a blush creep on his cheeks. Josh grabs Sam's hands and kisses his knuckles. And then the two hug, knowing that they would always have each other's backs and in the future, Abbey's back too.

"Love you, Josh Lyman."

"And I love you too, Samuel Seaborn-Lyman."


End file.
